Oblivion
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: Oh how the tanned skin of his lean body glowed. Cerulean eyes glittered with calm resolve. All thoughts of ill fortune and fear lost in swirling blue seas. It mattered not why he was here or if he was a pirate. His name was Sora and he was gorgeous.
1. Crossdressing Firecracker of Port Royal

Hello peoples! Heros at Heart is still on hold (SORRY!), but I can bring back something I've been fixing for awhile. Okay, so does anyone remember the story called Oblivion I wrote awhile back...about Kairi pretending to be a boy. Yeah, I took it down. It needed more inspiration. Well, thanks to the song Haunted by Evanescence...I've brough it back! The basic story is this:

Kairi is a diplomat's daughter. By day, she is an innocent school girl, but by night, she hangs around with a dangerous group of pirates called the Crew of Cray. To do so, she disguises herself as a boy named Kai. Their leader, Cray the Red Blade is her valued friend. Kairi wishes to follow in her father, Damien's footsteps and become a ship captain. Little does she know: her father was a deadly pirate. After finding an odd looking sword in her dead mother's cellar, she meets the irresistible Sora. He also happens to be a pirate. Not just any pirate, though. He's the son of Cray's brother and the Aquaris's captain, Leon. Along with Sora's bestfriend, Riku, Kairi and Sora set out to aid Leon and his crew defeat the very people Kairi grew up with, the Brits. Finding inner strength and love along the way, will they be able to win the war of pirates v.s. the British Kingdom or will they fall to oblivion?

Cool, huh?^_^ This is the first chapter. The point of view is in bold and is underlined at the top of each chapter. Sometimes, like for letters and messages, there is no point of view. There will be no indication then. Kay? Well...ENJOY! And please review! I love reviews!

**Kairi**

Chapter 1: The Cross-dressing Firecracker of Port Royal

Booming echoes of laughter and the calming crashing of distant waves contrasted so serenely in my ears. The moon, high and shimmering brightly, was to be full by tomorrow eve. It made not a difference to most. However, I was not most. Nor should anyone dare claim me to be like most. Oh, but how I disliked predictable with much zeal.

The streets of Port Royal were so lonesome at night. One could hardly believe that this spot was the centre of the town's busiest bazaar. Market places, though, were public places. And I was not to roam in pubic places.

While the sun shone, that is.

Will would absolutely skin me if I was found in the market while streets were hosted by Them. We referred to the British Guard as either Them or Brits. Brits were frightening people if I did say so myself. Why any wretch would dare stand, nay wed one was beyond my comprehension. Though, I put not much thought into the matters of it.

Personally, the matters of women and men weren't in my highest interest anyway. I did not need the attention of men or the fame of gossiping wretches, nor did I see reason in those same pansy women rubbing their bosoms across the nearest man's arm like a lost puppy. Men were swine. Elizabeth didn't need to lecture me for the understanding of _that_ to register fully.

Flickering flames from the bonfires lit the alleyways of our ghost time quaintly. Walls of brick seemed to dance with life. Or maybe it was just the drunken men that were dancing.

I smiled as I neared Camp. Whenever the time became plausible, Cray and his group of bandit misfits would rob the nearest liquor cellar. The Brits never seemed to figure it out, either. Some questioned, but none dared accuse Cray the Red Blade.

The funny thing about prisoners like Cray: Brits could never keep a hold on 'em.

"Cover me in flour and bathe me in brandy, look who it is! Kai! How ya been lad?"

Marco. Quite a daft man, but loose firecrackers were always welcomed. Insanity was all too common and Cray didn't mind it much. After all, the way to a man's heart may be through his stomach, but the way to a man's loyalty is through liquor. And with the raids being as common as insanity, we had more than enough to draw the loyalty of any sea rat in the seven seas.

"Aye, Marco. I've been faring fine, but by the look of ya, you've _already_ been bathed in brandy."

A firm hand clasped upon my shoulder, one I knew by heart belonged to the Blade himself. Rounds of more laughter spit out and Marco, too, laughed. Had he been sober, I doubted not that he would join in our joke nonetheless. He was a good person.

They all were.

Strange for a bunch of drunk thieves and bilge rats, but good humor and kind words of advice were never in short supply. Disgusting to some, brilliantly blunt to others, the Crew of Cray, to me, was family. Ever since Mum and Pa died, I had survived as I did now. Scents of old brandy and perverted joking of drunken men was to me like breathing. Easy, simple. It was routine.

"Kai, ya gonna get ur self some of da goods 'for it be gone or what?"

"Come 'ere, lad! Have a drink!"

"Yeah, Kai!"

Dazed laughs burst from the crowd and a lazy man's grin snaked to my lips. The hand on my shoulder tightened its grasp and Cray boomed merrily, "Aye, ya buffoons! Enough! Let the lad have his peace. And Marco cool yer ass before ya blow yer brain. Whiskey straight ain't good fer ya, idjet!"

I chuckled and smirked, "Too late for that, Blade. Damn idjet blew himself out years ago."

"Oie! Shush yer mouth, boy! I ought ta keel ya!"

My voice barely broke through the wailing laughs and sighs of jubilation, "Aww, I mean ya no harm, Marco! But, just 'cus I love ya don't mean I can't jab a bit, aye?"

"Aye, lad! Relax! You're with friends. Have yer self a drink."

I nodded and grinned blissfully. Cray's hand left my shoulder and fell upon the simple grey cap atop my head. He ruffled it a tad. Leaning down a bit, he whispered, "Only a glass. If you come home drunk, Lizy'll keel me over. William, too. 'Kay?"

"Sure thing, Cray," I replied, violet orbs meeting the depths of his emerald ones. Like Elizabeth's, Cray's eyes were the greenest I'd ever seen. Will's brown eyes weren't unattractive, either, but those two and their emerald was just too overwhelming.

Whiskey was a bitter, yet seductive thing; Sea Goddess's natural temptress of man. It wasn't an unpleasant thing, not in the least. Though, I was yet to know how these men could drown bottles and bottles at a time. One glass alone had me spinning.

The pale flesh of my right hand shone through the torn glove I bore as I swiped a mug of toxic joy from Marco. Although the Crew was a joy to sit and josh with, I needed lonesomeness. I had come to thing, which I could not yet do surrounded by people.

The sand of the beach felt nice under my feet. No lass or lad knew of this place, here miles from town, but I and Cray. I liked it this way. Troubles and worries fled to Davy Jones' and I could finally be myself.

I heard his footsteps before I got so much as a few feet from the camp. Damn Blade never could be thrown. Not a tad.

Cray trailed in silence, only sounds being the waves, distant chuckling, and our feet upon grainy beach. The Secret Place came to view. A sizable hole graved in a large tree all the way out by the tide. I set my mug on a branch and stripped my gloves. Cray leaned on a rock near the base of the tree. I need not hide things from Cray; he knew everything anyway.

So, I slide pale hands under my cap, fingering the mahogany tresses of hair. Slowly, carefully, I extended my hand to the heavens, enjoying the sound of my cap hitting the sand and the feel of my long, soft hair falling to the small of my back. A sigh of relief flew from my lungs.

"Kairi."

Emerald eyes, flickering in the pale moonlight, demanded my immediate attentions. I permitted it. Somberness hadn't reached my eyes since the morn and that had all passed now.

"Yes, Cray?"

"Tell me again…why do you do this?"

Ah. This again. It seemed every time I revealed myself to the Blade, he asked the same question: why?

"Well, because I want to. Have I not told you before?"

"You know damn well that Elizabeth and William dislike it."

"I know."

"Then why bother? Your mother and father left you a mansion to live in. You have your siblings and Lizy and Will. Tell me, now, why walk the streets dressed like a common rat if you have all that?"

"Because I don't belong there."

It was true. I never liked formality. My rude tongue had earned me many a beating and I'd never once enjoyed opera or dance music. Other girls my age loved dancing and dolls. Yet, here I was, dressing as a boy and drinking straight whiskey with a group of thieves. Could I go back to being like my sisters?

No…I could not.

"I'm not like them and besides, you've told me before that my father was not rich. He was a man of the sea. Like you, Cray. He was a ship captain. It was just my mother that was a diplomat. I'd rather follow Pa's footsteps. Don't you see?"

Rare thing it was, yet happened anyway, Cray sighed and muttered, "You don't want to be like your father, Kairi…trust me."

I didn't quite understand, but I raised no hell. Why argue with someone who knows not of your own vision? I'd show him, though. For it had been decided some time ago, the wall restricting me to the horrid town of Port Royal would be broken. Then, I'd be free at last.

Killing the glass of whiskey in three swigs, I handed the wooden mug to the Blade. His pressing glare bothered me not. I merely leaned against the thick trunk of the Secret Place's tree. I wanted something to do. If I got too caught up in self visions, I'd hold petty expressions until morn. Then, Elizabeth would have my neck for sure.

"Have you been training lately?"

Frail conversation would have to do, I suppose.

"Yes. I recently beat Lino to the dirt. It felt nice."

I told no lies this time. I honestly hated that man. Lino was my tutor in both schooling and sword play. He was a simpleton in both categories. How any man could be so self consumed to give a life speech mid-battle was beyond me.

I repeat: men are swine.

A booming laugh sounded from the man at my side. Cray knew well of my dislike for my tutor. He thought ill of the conceited beast also.

"Aye. I've no doubt it did! What a strange lass you've turned to be! Perhaps it is rightful that you're sisters avoid you like the plague. After all, you happen to be Kairi: the cross-dressing firecracker of Port Royal! Diplomat's daughter by day, smuggling rat by night. Either way, you're vicious! Ha! I'm glad I met you, Kairi! I really am!"

I smiled and laughed alongside him. It was true anyhow. "Uh-huh! And you'd be Cray the Red Blade: peaceful kitten-like suck up by day, wicked leader of the Crew's thefts by night! Who would've thought?"

"Aye! Aye!"

Our laughter died down only when the sun's rising became visible upon the glittering surface of the waters. I bothered not to replace my cap or gloves. There was no point. So, Cray and I headed toward the camp, giggles and chuckles passing time and again.

"Kairi."

I turned as a sack was tossed into my awaiting arms. A questioning glace at Cray revealed he wished for me to change.

"I kept your gowns from last week's bust. Change and I'll walk you to the villa."

"Aye."

Somehow, stripping my shirt as to expose my larger-than-average breasts and my other garments before Cray seemed just as simple as talking to the Blade. I'd been told I had a nice body. I didn't care though. And I knew Cray wouldn't be interesting in girls half his age.

Slipping on the plain white, satin nightgown, I shoved the other garments into the sack, slung it on my left shoulder and motioned Cray forward. Trudging through alley after alley in silence at the brink of dawn, praying Will had not woken yet, feeling the first effects of alcohol consumption creeping upon me…it was all routine.

So as well, crawling into my bed after scaling a ten foot wall and walking for miles seemed as normal as breathing. Having barely remembered to bid Cray farewell, I closed my weary eyes. More tired than previously thought, I accepted the dark calm greedily and let sleep drag me seductively under.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Cray,_

_It would seem that much has changed since we last met. The King has ordered for the British military to double their efforts on destroying any and all threats. This includes you and I. I hate to say it, but we're on the verge of war._

_Forgive me for the suddenness of this letter, but I must ask you to join us once more. I understand full well that you've given up the life of piracy, but regardless, I need you. I fear for the safety of my crew and yours. Our way of life, our family, may be eradicated this time around. It will not be easy. Though I do have Hale's son, Riku as my ward and my son, Sora has also grown strong; we all know it isn't enough. It shall be up to you in the end, though, I plead for your assistance. I do not ask as a fellow pirate or a friend, even, Cray. I beg you to join my crew as your brother. Please consider this offer. Heavens how I wish Damien had not passed._

_I will expect a reply soon, as always. May the gods save us all._

_Your dearest brother,_

_Leon_

**How was that?? Was it good!? I hope so. Please let me know! That means review^^ Go on...don't be scared. Just click the button. Pwease?? Go on...go on...that's it...click it! Hehe...thanks for reading! Next chapter to be posted ASAP!**


	2. Sweetest Dreams of the Children at Sea

Hello my dearest readers! I know I haven't been writing lately and the explanation I have for that is simple: I'm in highschool nowT.T It seemed so long ago that I was in middle school. Free time is just a fantasy now. How sad, yes? Well, fret not. For those of you confused by the last chapter, I've started making things clearer. And, Dun Dun Dun!!! Sora has been introduced as a character now! Parts of the story will be from Kairi's POV, others will be Sora's.

And for those who have become horny fanatics who want a good lemon, I've thrown in a special thing just for you. It also starts setting up Kairi and Sora's relationship.

Now on to the boring crap:

**WARNING: LEMONY-ISH GOODNESS PLUS VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE!!!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own KH OR FF. Thank you~**

* * *

**Kairi**

Chapter 2: Sweetest Dreams of the Children of the Sea

_Soft, velvet hands ran over flesh, long tired of life without heat and worship. Years of training made no mark upon such euphoric fingertips. Oh, what magic they were capable of._

_Smite me now goddesses of thy sea. Let sin cast upon me. I shall accept it in greed._

_Lips of soft pink probe and explore lovingly, golden heat trickling into every pore and crevice. Thrills of thunder pass through my body, resting in my lower stomach and in my core. Pray, let this not end._

_Heat of Hades, burn me to a pile of ash and toss me to the wind's mercy. Carry me away, away. Away from Earth and troubles of man. Let me be liberated._

_Cerulean eyes drown me in their intense stare, pulling me oh so seductively into the recesses of pleasure. Every moan and cry of appreciation darkened the lustful, enticing waters. I craved every inch of the God which lay upon my body. May he bury himself within me and remain for eternity._

_For, I know he would. Lust and love cannot be coupled but to I and my dearest. And this, too, shall remain._

_Spiky, dark brunette hair, soft to touch and sight, seem so strange and yet so perfect. Running slender fingers through such locks releases breathy gasps and groans. I ate them up eagerly with swollen lips._

"Kairi."

_Body blessed by angels, merge with mine so gracefully. Pieces of the same whole, meant to be welded to one another and to never part. Pray, this be so. Sharp lines of abdominal muscles and biceps which might cut through stone be teased by poison filled fingers. How he screams for such pleasures._

_Let me taint you, dearest. To hell we shall fly upon dark chariot of thy destroyer._

"Kairi."

No. I refuse. Not yet.

_Pressure building in my lower body threatens to claim me as nips and moans are exchanged. His magic fingers stroke aching nipples and skin. His tongue worships my flesh as though it were the apple of Eden. Oh, how I loved him._

"Kairi. I shall not play this game any longer."

Nor shall I. Be gone.

"Wake up, Kairi."

Please, no. Only a little while longer! So close. So very, _very_ close.

"Kairi!"

_Pulling back to glance me in the eyes, his lips move with perfection as he whispers gently, lovingly._

_"Kairi."_

"I'll give you to the count of three. One."

_"Cum for me, Kairi."_

Oh how I'd love to.

"Two."

_"I love you, dearest. Now do me a favor."_

Anything.

"Three."

_"Retrieve the Oblivion from your mother's cellar."_

Huh?

"WAKE UP!!"

My eyes flew open with a startled scream. Surprised as my vision met my ceiling, not the God like creature from my dreams, I scrambled to recall his message. The Oblivion? I knew not of such a thing.

"Has your fantasizing yet ceased, Kairi?"

Paine.

"Yes, sister. I've woken. You may leave now."

Groggy eyes turned to glare at my sibling as she glared back with silent fury, as always. I had overslept again. Though, it was not of prime importance to me. My body was now drenched in sweat, my mind was still swirling in the aftermath of a wondrous dream, and my underwear required changing.

"Mind you, Kairi, if chose you to oversleep once more, it shall not be _my_ wrath you face, but Mother's."

Why had she not yet left? Wish to kill me with annoyance she did.

"Well," I hissed, "tell Elizabeth that I shalt not linger so she might relax one day. She will surely be gray if her highest interests lie in my sleeping habits."

"Do not call Mother by her first name! You have been told before, Kairi, call her Mother. Hopeless child with no respect. Why ever did Father take you in?"

My patience ran lower with every word from my daft sister. If she was indeed that, at all.

"I shall call her what I wish. Now leave. I do not know either why William adopted me. But, nor do I care. She may be William's wife, but I need not show her any respect."

"Worthless wretch! She is your mother. Perhaps a beating from her will show you some obedience! If not, I pray know how any man will ever take you."

As the black hair of my sister disappeared beyond the hallway's end, I threw the covers to the floor and whispered to myself in hate of my 'sibling', "I already have a mother."

It had been this way since the day my parents died. I had been only five, without any hormones or understanding. Yet, every night, I dreamt of a handsome boy with spiked brunette hair and cerulean eyes.

Recently, though, the dreams took on a new stand point. A different theme. In these dreams, I always knew my age. Every time, the woman who I assumed was me had only fifteen years of life behind her. At first, I thought that when I turned fifteen, things would make sense.

I had no such luck.

In actuality, the dreams became less innocent. Every night since my fifteenth birthday was now filled with erotic moans and actions. This boy and I went from being in love with no such indication, to kissing, to making passionate love. It was a strange thing. But, I didn't fret to comprehend its meaning.

Every morn, one of my sisters would be sent to rouse me. Every morn, I'd snap and hiss. This was my life.

In the morn, anyway.

While the moon is raised high above Port Royal, I become Kai. I rather liked Kai. He was just a normal boy. A bandit who can drink whiskey and belch without needing to act embarrassed and laugh about it at a later time. Cray's good friend and the Crew's mate. No worries in the world. Life was easy for Kai.

How I wish I could just fade away and become him completely.

William and Elizabeth Turner were people whose generosity knew bounds I'd not yet seen nor heard of. Of course, Elizabeth liked to snap whenever we were out of line. My sisters, or so they told me they were, believed that woman was a god. I had no respect for women and told her that she was very well a kiss-ass with cruel, but justified truthfulness.

I was different from everyone else. It's just the way it was.

I did not attempt to act like Paine, Rikku, Yuna, or Selphie. Polite as waitresses they were; make up caked upon flawed skin each and every day. I saw no need. My scars were my war signs. If I had a scar upon my forearm, I wore no sleeves. I let people know I had been injured and that I got into fights.

Cray had always taught me to do so. Elizabeth could have skinned him.

Yet, every day the sun bonds me to the life of a pampered school girl and governess.

I longed to set sail like my Father once did. The sea was my friend. The scent of salt and life wrapped around me like the warm arms of one's mother. It took her place, Mum, that is. I missed her to tears, but the ocean was present in her absence.

Life always returned to the ocean.

My mother was shot by the Brits and then burned for what Will and Elizabeth called "forbidden association with an active enemy of the Nation". Cray called it "living freely".

Cray was a pirate. By blood and at heart, from birth 'til eternity. He also believed that you should be able to love who you wish. Whether they be pirate, bandit, Brit, or sea maid or man.

"Love is unbreakable. Nothing can shatter it and if you should fall in love, Kairi, I want you to fight for it, not against it."

That was the first thing Cray had told me that was against Elizabeth at every odd and end. She believed you should marry in your class. Which meant I should marry a rich Brit.

I'd rather choke upon the harsh salty waters of the great ocean.

I wanted nothing more than to be lost at sea. To sail aimlessly alongside a man who was as crude, yet as handsome as El.

Ah, yes…El.

Elliot, El for short, was my best friend besides Cray. He listened to my tales of woe and hatred. He knew me as Kai, though. El didn't know Kairi from Eve. Kai was El's best friend and companion. I was a boy to El. And so it would have to remain.

The only ones who knew of my gender shifts were Cray, Will, and Elizabeth.

And no matter how I'd like to reveal it to others, Kai had stolen and was considered an aide of Cray. If word of Kairi, daughter of Maria and Damien, being a thief got out, I'd be jailed and hung for sure.

Not that anyone but Will, Cray, and the Crew would mind, though.

My mother was shot, killed, and burned. If not for Cray, who had been a good friend of her's, Mum's ashes would have been left there, unattended to. Cray was the one to gather the ashes and kick me to my feet. Cray was the one that returned Mum to the ocean. Cray was the one who introduced me to Will and Elizabeth.

Cray had saved my life.

And I owed him the very life he had saved.

He had told me to live as I wanted to, and while he disapproved greatly of my wanting to leave Port Royal to sail, Cray knew I had no life as a diplomat. I was my Father's daughter. I was tied to the ocean by a chain that could not and would not be broken.

More of a boyish trend I had set for myself. For instance, I preferred wearing pants and worn shirts to formal women's clothing. It is for that reason that I frowned as I dressed in one of my pretty dresses every morn. At least this one was black.

Shuffling down stairs reluctantly and making my way to the breakfast table, I forced myself to act semi normal. In the least, I'd do so for Will. Six pairs of eyes skimmed me over as I took my seat. Two of those looks were death glares, three were curious, and one was delighted.

It was the same every morn.

Elizabeth and Paine would act as if I didn't exsist, Yuna, Rikku and Will would wonder why I was upset this morn, and Selphie would bounce in excitement to see me.

"Good morning, Sister!! Were you blessed with pleasant sleep last night?"

I managed a smile at Selphie. If any, I liked her best. She was nice to everyone. A bit naïve and a tad daft, but kind all the same.

"Mornin', Selph. I had too many dreams to notice the quality of my sleeping." A sent a glare flying at Paine, "In fact, until Paine oh so graciously woke me, I was in the middle of a very pleasant one."

Paine huffed and turned her head.

"If she hadn't, then you would have missed breakfast. Do not act that way, young lady. It isn't proper."

"I care not, Elizabeth. This does not involve you!"

"Kairi, I've had enough of you and your sour behavior!! So help me, I _will_ throw you from this house if you do not cease this foolishness!"

"Please do! I _want_ you to!!"

"Enough!!"

William stood, forced me from my seat and started pushing me toward the den. He always sent me to the den when Elizabeth and I had arguments. I fought back, hoping to further Elizabeth's rage. If it meant being free from this hell, so be it! Something had to be done. Someone had to make a move and today was a fine day to do it.

A good, healthy punch to Will's gut and I was free. I stormed back to the table, enjoying the way Yuna shrieked in terror and Rikku covered her eyes more than I probably should have. Paine had fled to the opposite side of the room. Selphie sat motionless, staring at her food, sober. Elizabeth jumped to her feet, fear and anger in her emerald eyes. She was _daring _me to strike her.

Oh, how I wished to honor that dare.

I merely stood, chest pressed to hers, glaring. With a deep sigh, I spilled my emotions to them all.

"You are _not _my mother. I _already have_ a mother! I will not treat you like a mother nay a friend. You are the wife of a man that gave me food and shelter. I appreciate his assistance, but you've done nothing but agitate me. I _hate_ you and will _not _respect you. I, too, have had enough. Enough of you and this hell I've been forced into. So, now, Elizabeth Turner, _do something about it._"

A loud smack rang out and my cheek began to burn.

She lowered her hand and growled, "Go to your room and do not let me see you again. By night, I want you _gone_."

Finally.

Although she had just slapped me and although I wished to return the gesture, I beamed in total joy and replied, "Thank you, Miss Turner. I shall not linger longer than necessary!"

I flew to my room and gathered my belongings. Today was truly a marvelous day! Lying on me bed, a grin on my face, I awaited nightfall.

**Sora**

The glistening sea was absolutely wonderful. It surprised me that, after all my fifteen years as a pirate, the sea still stunned me with its beauty each and every day.

The muttering from below deck seemed close to ceasing. It was a good sign. That meant Father would summon Riku and I soon.

The British were soon to rage war against the Pirate Nation soon. I did not enjoy the thought of war so much as I did the hope of eternal freedom. For, if we were to win this war and live through it, the pirates would not be bothered my British war ships ever again.

We'd be free.

Free to roam the sea, finding treasure. Free to land in towns and not have to worry about being shot at. Free to live with what and who we would so wish.

Yes, being able to find a beautiful, brilliant town girl and marry her. To take her aboard my vessel and sail away with her without being called a thief for it. Being able to love and be loved. That's what I wanted out of this war.

And we could win. Easily.

After all, the original Three were pirates. Those special people who could wield the weapon that were forged by the Gods themselves. With those weapons, we would annihilate the British soldiers and we'd have our freedom.

Riku was already in possession and able to wield the Way to Dawn. I held the Oathkeeper, though I could not use it properly. The only things left to do were learning to wield the Oathkeeper and finding the Oblivion and its master.

It was so very simple.

So simple…that it had not been done yet.

But, it would not take long. I was certain of this.

Finding the wielder of the Oblivion at least would be like cutting butter with a machete. Damien, the best friend of my father and Riku's father, was its original wielder. These weapons were passed down to the descendants of the previous owner. Damien had only one child and that child was in Port Royal.

Currently, we were headed toward that very town. If we could convince the wielder to come with us, hopefully bringing Oblivion along, all that was left was for me to master using Oathkeeper.

As I said, simple.

"Sora."

I smiled at my father, Leon, excitedly. Although he was still alive, Father had believed it best to pass down the Oathkeeper. I wasn't certain why, but it didn't really matter anyway.

"Yes, Father?"

"You may come in. Riku is already present and seated."

"Yes, sir."

Following him into his study, I took my seat next to Riku. We exchanged a quick, "aye", before paying Father our total attention.

"So, Father, are we going to find Damien's child?"

Cerulean blue eyes, similar to my own, focused on me. We shared the same hair of chocolate brown, too, though mine was spiky and his was long, hanging down to just past his shoulders. His eyes were careful and solemn. My smile deflated instantly. What was wrong?

"Sora, Riku…you remember my older brother, Cray, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yeah?" Riku's "what does he have to do with this?" expression was present.

"He lives in Port Royal and has gotten to know Damien's child. Although I have asked and pleaded as much as I can, he will not allow us to land freely.

"You see, as a final debt to Maria, Damien's wife, Cray is protecting both the Oblivion and its owner. He will not join us and on no circumstances will he allow us to drag Damien's daughter into this fight."

"Daughter?!"

Riku and I jumped to our feet at the same time. We had been informed that Damien had a child with a diplomat and that that child was the Oblivion's new owner. We had never been told that she was a _girl._

Girls and women were, to me, fickle and dull. They were not fun to talk to and they jumped from man to man like they were simply stepping stones. I wished to marry, of course, but she would be wonderfully interesting and beautiful without makeup and pampering. Most girls were not like that, though.

That leaves a very good chance that this girl would be a royal pain in the ass.

"So," Riku began, his bored tone gone, "we're going to leave the Oblivion alone just because your brother thinks we should?"

I watched in horror as my father nodded.

"What!?"

I knew I was to be hit, but I didn't care. No one was to speak out when the Captain made a decision. However, this was preposterous! Why go all this way if we were to just turn away and leave?

Riku put a hand on my shoulder, trying to settle me. "Sora…"

"No! This is ridiculous! We've come a far way, Father. Is this all for naught? This could change the outcome of our war! We _must_ go get her!"

Father sighed, "Sora, Cray is an intelligent and kind man. I dislike this, too, but he will not let her go. We have no choice."

"Do you not wish to win this war?!"

"Sora, calm down." I shrugged Riku's hand away and stood.

"I want to win this for our freedom, Father. They treat us like dogs! I don't want to be the enemy of everyone. I want to prove them wrong! The Oblivion is needed to win, Father. We _need _her!"

"We. Can. Not. What don't you understand? Are you daft?"

He was mad, I was mad. Neither would back down.

"No. No, Father, I am not daft. But, in fact, I must rather direct said question at you. Uncle does not wish his brother and nephew to be slaughtered. Nay, if the British were to do any research whatsoever, they'd discover and kill _her_ as well. Does he wish for that? Can he honestly protect her from that?"

My father sighed and sunk down into his plush leather chair. I saw it as victory, deliciously prepared upon a silver platter. I needed only reach out and take it.

"Sora, I can honestly say that she may not be of use to us even if we were to take her. She is a diplomat, my son. Born and raised. A Brit. Do you understand?"

My eyes widened and I cried, "A Brit?! How?! Did her father not teach her of her origins?"

"No, he didn't. In fact, Damien, according to Cray, made no memorable imprint upon his daughter as it relates to piracy. He barely knew her. Truly, I pity the girl. At only three, her mother, too, was killed. Poor thing."

My temper bottomed as though it had hit rocky shores. Both of this maiden's parents were dead and she knew not of the one thing her father was most known for. I could not have imaged a world without being at sea, but this soul was forced to leave it behind before she had become accustomed to it in the first place.

How sad. I, for some reason, felt obligated to comfort this woman.

"But, if we could only speak with her…"

"No, Sora. We set sail for Cyon tomorrow morn. For now, let us rest."

I had not won. Though, this was not a loss either. Peacefully, I bowed respectively and rushed to my room. We were located three miles from Port Royal's shore. I could, in fact, see the land from the window in my cabin. Now, if only I could sneak away.

A grin caught across my face. Bingo. The lifeboats were small, dainty things, but were stable enough to travel in for a long mile or two.

I would not lose this war. Not if it meant losing my freedom.

As the sun began to set slowly, I slipped into a lifeboat and lowered myself down. I carried with me no belongings, only the clothes upon my flesh. Father was usually napping by now and would not be notified of my leave even if I was spotted. No one interfered with Father's rest.

Oars in hand, I began my journey toward Port Royal. My excitement grew boundless as I began to imagine my meeting of this woman. For some reason, our encounter seemed very much so intimate. I could easily sum up a face. She would be beautiful, surely. Womanly. With no flaws upon her skin.

Still, while my brain seemed to send signs of my possible affections for such a woman, I did not take to the idea of myself fawning over a pampered Brit.

But, perhaps…

A low roaring caught my attention. I was nearly there. I had traveled at least half way, my ship a faint shadow on the horizon. What could be snarling so?

Turning slightly, I gasped in horror and fear as a wave so massive it might rock a normal size warship to its side barred its grueling fangs at me. I knew my small boat would not survive, so I did the only thing I believed I could. I stood and dove into the water, the wave wrenching over me and twisting me body to and fro. The water was freezing, but it seemed to explode with the pleasure of embracing my body with its icy fingertips. All air left me and my vision blurred. Closing my eyes and praying for some sort of a savior, I allowed the glaring darkness to engulf me. The thought of seeing my father or Riku again becoming a distant, futile dream…

**So...for such a long wait, was it good??? Tell me what ya think! In other words, my pretties...**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! Thanks you^^**


	3. The Boy From The Outside

Hmm...I can't believe it's been this long since I've written anything. I've been in a KH mode lately, so I decided to stop beating around the bush and finish this story...or at least continue it^_^

This is the chapter in which Sora and Kairi FINALLY meet face to face. I hope you're not too disappointing in the length becuase more's coming soon...and this time I mean it.

So, onto the bullcrap.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, Sora, or Kairi**...but, I do own Cray the Red Blade^_^

**WARNING: Language and puking**....no lemons this chappie...sorry....

Okay, now onto the show~

* * *

**Kairi**

Chapter 3: The Boy From the Outside 

How odd it was for me to be traveling this way. Under most circumstances, I would be sprinting to Camp, thrilled to join my mates and have a quick drink. But, for some strange reason, one I could not for the life of me name, I avoided Camp with all of my stealth. I did not want to see Marco or El. I didn't want to be there.

Most vital in my mind, I suppose, was the need to flee Cray's watchful eye. If anything, his wrath was what I most feared. He would be so disappointed in me. He had just about given his left eye for me to find a home as gracious as William Turner's. And I had just flung off all consequences with no disregard.

So, a few hours before midnight, I found myself wandering the beach, my belongings neatly folded in a sac, sac slung over my shoulder. I headed to the only place I could think of to go to at this time, my Secret Place.

I did not bother unpacking. Eventually, Cray would find me. I plopped down in the sand, dirtying my pretty black lacy dress. I could not find it in my bones to care. I felt…sober. Regret my decision I did not. Never would I ever. But, some unknown problem had my head reeling. The sea seemed uneasy. It made my chest ache.

A longing for…something. A tight, burning pulling at the heart that raced so shakily in my bosom.

"Oi, Kairi, whatever is amiss with you, silly lass?" I whispered to myself, holding my head in trembling hands. This was ridiculous! I would not let this strange feeling upset my freedom. I had finally won my own liberation, had I not?!

A gust of wind blew past, forcing violent shivers through me. Something told me that this victory was unbeneficial in terms of freedom.

"Damn it all," I cursed.

The air was suddenly very cold and the waves were _roaring_ in my ears. My stomach, oh how it hurt, was tied into knots and I was dizzy. I stood shakily, moving toward the shore. I did not control such movements, I just moved. My head whirled in confusion, wishing to stop walking, but not knowing how.

_"Life always returns to the ocean."_

Cray. These words…why appear to me know of all times?

_"You start as a babe born upon the sea's grace and die at its disposal. Those that die simply turn to ash that rests upon the floor that becomes rock."_

Death. Why? What did this mean? Was I…going to die?

_"That rock is meant to build foundation for human life. We all live and die to live with and for one another. It's normal, Kairi."_

My thighs were submerged in water now. I was thrown into a fit of panic. I was going to _drown_. _Me_, the greatest of swimmers, the child of the sea, _I_ was going to drown. How ironic.

My eyes sealed shut. _"Cray, Elizabeth, Will, Mother…anyone….help…"_

The rough waves held my waist still, but my legs kept trudging forward with this…intensity. It would not be long until…until I…

_"Father…please…save me…"_

_"Heh, don't fall asleep on me now, Kairi."_

My eyes flew open. A piece of plywood had brushed against my breast. Mechanical legs halted and an unfamiliar fluttering gathered in my twirling belly. The tugging was stronger, forcing my attention toward the horizon.

A storm was raging war against the sea. Lightning bearing down terribly and rain pelting the sea from black clouds. Though, it was the bits of wood floating about caught most attention in this situation. I looked once more to the piece tickling my chest.

It was…an oar?

_No._

It was impossible. Not with the storm on the horizon. No fool would travel in such weather.

At least, not by rowboat.

My eyes scanned the surface and landed upon a shadow. Not a foot from my body, a mound drifted along atop the shallow little waves. It was curled around a bench, obviously from a life boat. It was pale and dark at the same time with a head of _spiky brown hair._

It took less than a second after I noticed the hair to deduce that it was a person and that it was not _me_ in threat of drowning, but _them._

I flipped the daft idjet over and scanned the body for sign of injury, perhaps an open wound. The moon revealed it to be a lad who, luckily, did not seem to have been beaten up too bad. My fingers pressed against his neck, searching frantically for a pulse, a sign of life.

His heart was beating, weakly, but surely. My heart calmed a tad. Figuring he should be okay if brought to dry land, I slipped my arms under his armpits and swam with all of my leg's capacity. My single mindedness noticed a few notable details as I yanked him toward shore. Mostly that he was _quite_ muscular and that even in the sea's salty presence, he smelled quite nice.

My skin felt hot with the realization, quickly deciding that they should be put behind me.

Dragging him up onto shore was no issue at all. Getting him aid, however, would continue to perplex me for a short span of time. I plopped down a few three feet from the roaring waves, allowing the still quiet boy to rest his spiky head on my breast. My eyes sealed shut and I panted for all the exhaustion such a stupid idea like rowing a lifeboat in a thunderstorm had brought _me. _

"When you wake, lad," I gasped aloud, "I ought to keel ya! Damn idjet…causin' me trouble like this. No good, sea dog scallywag."

Even with all said and done, I hoped to ignore the relief bouncing around in my racing heart.

Each breath the boy took in sounded raspy and forced, so I laid him out on his back and sat next to his chest. Cray had taught me how to force water up from the lungs of a drowned person. He also told me that I'd have to kiss the poor sucker if he didn't come to at first. 'Clear the airways', so to speak.

Kissin' this boy wasn't the problem. He was…beautiful in a sense. As a woman, I'd find no issues with that. But, in the bottom of my gut, I feared resuscitating him. I had a sinking feeling that something was changing.

Then, it hit me.

This boy was from _outside. _He knew the world beyond this silly little town. He could, if I asked as a favor for rescuing him, help me leave.

The thought iced over my bones, chilled my blood with a pleasantly evil grin. _I could leave._

My eyes flew once more to the lad's face. The resonance of familiarity came off him in waves, yet I could not place such details as where I had seen this face or when. My face neared his nonetheless, prepared for the best or the worst.

I took a deep breath, tip his head back while holding his nose, and sealed my lips to his gingerly.

**Sora**

Everything was darker than black. It was full of a darkness so strong I could swear I could see the other side of hell. Nothing made sense. I was falling, but floating at the same time. I was wide awake in fear, but drifting into a never ending sleep all the same.

I was scared. Sort of.

I had the original impression that death would be a quick and unmemorable. If I _ever_ made it out of this state with my sanity, in heaven or hell, I would remember this blasted feeling _forever_.

I was losing things. That was the fearful part. Suddenly, I was not Sora, son of Leon. I was…no one. I had no name, no face and an ever fading body. I wasn't a pirate. Hell, I wasn't even a person anymore. And the worst part was that I felt that I was losing myself before I had accomplished something. A thick chain was wrapped around what was left of me. I was trapped, forever.

I hated it. I didn't want to accept it.

But, what else could I…?

_"Stand up and fight, you lazy bum."_

I felt…warm. No longer did I fall, but rather, I was…lying down? It was still dark, but I had a faint grasp on myself. Things returned. I twitched a finger, wiggled a toe inside of my shoe, amazed that I could.

There was a pressure on my lips, then it move lower, pressing painfully against my chest. Repetitive, rhythmical shoving on the base of my lungs. Then, again with the lip contact. It took me awhile to understand what was happening to me. Thus not so much my chest this stranger was attacking, but the water _inside _my chest.

It took me two seconds longer than that to understand that I had salt water in my lungs and most likely seaweed too.

Which was very, very _gross._

Every other bit of myself I was missing came back to me in a rush as I sat up and wretched up water and bile from my lungs and stomach. Throwing up left me with two things: a retched taste in my mouth and a headache. So, I fell back down in the sand and groaned out my misery.

"A-are you alright?"

My eyes fluttered open, registering that I wasn't alone, but not being able to make much of it. I almost wanted to say, "Aye, but could ye return in an hour when I'm rested?"

I saw the silhouette of a woman staring down at me. The pale moonlight revealed a pair of violet eyes and parted lips. My head went fuzzy and the only thing I could think of to say, I didn't quite understand. It was something, a conversation from a dream that I'd been repetitively having for all of my life.

Always the same dream. A girl, too beautiful for words lying with me. Both of us bare as the day we were born, making slow, passionate love in the moon's graceful presence. Sweet nothings turn into coos of need for euphoric release and then, a statement…by her or myself, referring to the lost sword Oblivion that was locked away somewhere in Port Royal. Every time was more confusing than the last as I had never met this girl.

But, now…

Now, I was staring up at a woman whose eyes glittered far too much like _her_ eyes and whose lips where full and rosy. And the only words that would escape my mouth were…

Well…

"Cellar. Quick, before they find it. Must get it or…else big trouble. Oblivion…calling…need…help…us…please."

My vision grew rough around the edges, blurring until the only thing I could see was the woman standing erect and taking off, running out of sight as the world surrendered me to darkness once more.

**Kairi**

My legs were once again prone to moving without my permission. I just ran. Not in any general direction, no, I was just fleeing.

Fleeing that boy and his cerulean eyes.

And, most of all, fleeing from his words.

I didn't understand it. None of it. Not at all. Yet, that fragmented sentence kept repeating in my head. Over and over and _over_ again.

_"Cellar. Quick, before they find it. Must get it or…else big trouble. Oblivion…calling…need…help…us…please."_

The same thing from those cursed dreams. Talk of my Mother's cellar and something called an 'Oblivion'. I knew nothing of this, though! Yet, still, the plea had come so naturally from him. Like he had…

Like he'd asked it of me before…

My feet came to an unexpected stop.

I attempted to replay the dream from this morning in my head.

Trying desperately to remember his face. Anything, everything.

_"Cerulean eyes drown me in their intense stare, pulling me oh so seductively into the recesses of pleasure."_

The boy whom I had just encountered had cerulean eyes, too. A thrill of apprehension flowed through me.

"More, more…remember more, Kairi," I whispered to myself.

_"Spiky, dark brunette hair, soft to touch and sight, seem so strange and yet so perfect."_

Cerulean eyes and spiky brown hair…but…then…

"No, no, _no!!_"

I took off again, sprinting toward the financial district of town. Lost in my own dreaded thoughts I failed to notice the storm that was quickly catching up with me or the tears leaking from my wide eyes.

All I knew was…that I had to go see the one place Cray had forbid me to go to…

My Mother's old mansion.

**A/N: Yeah!!!! One more chapter down. So, what did ya think?? I REALLY wanna know. I send love and Sora shaped cookies to reviewers!! So, review now! Thankie!!**


	4. Memory Mansion

I'm alive, y'all! :D The new KH3D trailer inspired me to continue writing :) So, here ya go! Hope you like it!

REVIEW!

**Sora**

Chapter 4: Memory Mansion

I felt a familiar darkness looming over me. It seemed as though I could no longer escape the fate of a dark, lonely death at sea. I could hear the waves. They rushed up to save me from the jealous land, and then were dragged away in shackles and chains. Oh, how I wish they'd get just far enough to shackle me, too.

_"__Sora.__"_

A shimmering figure interrupted my sweet dreams of suicide. I had to open my eyes to regard it properly. There, standing on the brink of sea and land, was my mother.

"How…? I thought…"

She smiled sadly, beautiful goddess that she was. Ten years ago, she'd decided to stop traveling with father. My sister, Alyss, had been slain while still in the womb. A misplaced sword to the gut. Father and I have never really gotten over it.

Nor did she.

Besides, Mother was ill. We didn't want to hurt her any further. So, we let her go. She had been restored to full health, and even had joined a mage's black magic practice. Thus, seeing her before me did not, to me, seem like a sign that she had passed, but rather as a representation of her magic power.

_"__Sora, __what __has __become __of __you, __my __child?__"_

"I'm fine, Mother…but, just…a bit confused. I believe I was dreaming…a girl…and a sword—"

_"__Twasn__'__t __a __dream, __child. __Waken. __Stand __and __give __chase. __Do __you __not __wish __to __gain __your __freedom, __Sora?__"_

"Of course, Mother. But, tis impossible! How am I, mere child of a pirate, to coax a warrior from a young flower?"

_"__The __choice __remains __yours. __But __do __this __for __the __lass __as __well, __Sora, __and __I__'__m __sure __you __will __be __rewarded. __I __will __no __longer __stay __here__…__but __I __will __grant __you __the __memories __of __the __city __that __I __know. __Use __them __well, __child.__"_

"But…" She was already gone. But, I knew where to go, what to do.

And so I walked. Stumbled, really, toward the outer most part of the town. Mother's memories regarded this place as beautiful once. Now, it only seemed solemn. Even the shadows, dancing upon walls from a distant bonfire, had some sad disposition about them. I grimaced to think of what had caused such depression. Even the sky seemed depressed, as they opened up to drench me with their tears.

I soon reached a part of the town that had been likely uninhabited for some time now. I could tell as a wooden pole towered high above yonder houses, warning the disobedient scallywags against rebellion. Burns tarnished the bottom of the wood. Again, a shiver ripped through me.

"What poor wretch deserved a stake burning in this day? Nay, no civilian, but we, pirates, methinks."

The house in front of me was my goal. The rain had soaked through to my very bones, it seemed, but alas, I trudged onward. The mansion was huge. Gorgeous in design, and seemingly fitting of the couple in my mother's memory. The door had been left open, most likely _her_ doing. So I allowed myself in, thanking the memory of the couple for their unintended hospitality.

"Be I a sword, nay, a girl, what shadow would be fit to hide in?"

A crash from below got me my answer. I found the basement door and slowly descended the stairs. I instantly felt a presence. A strong one at that. I readied Oathkeeper, be it that I had to fight. It was a dark presence. Almost remorseful actually. I respected such power, instead of pitying it. I continued downward and I almost sighed in relief at how nice the house had stayed in one piece, but grimaced as the last stair creaked.

"Shit," I swore as I heard the occupant move to acknowledge me. It was then that a bolt of lightning shot through the sky, illuminating even the basement as it struck some poor tree somewhere. It was indeed the girl who had come this far and the one thought that came to me, surprisingly, was not the beauty in her features as they became briefly visible, nay. I noticed a dark glittering in her right hand.

It was the Oblivion.

**Kairi**

Had I known that my house would be so dark, I would have thought to bring a match, at least. But, bereft of such a gift, I stumbled through the unyielding dark, searching for an item I knew not of in the first place. But, I still knew my goal's whereabouts. The cellar. If only I could…

The door slid open with a dull creek and then the only sound in my mother's house was the rain on the roof. My breathing was heavy, be it from the run over here or my anxiety. I attempted to swallow the fear churning in my stomach. I wouldn't fear the unknown. I _couldn__'__t_fear it. T'wasn't it what I sought the whole time? My freedom? My chance at a _life?_ And somewhere down there was my ticket out. Why wait? Why dally so?

_Why,__indeed?_

I gasped aloud, steadying myself on the railing to the steps. My mind was ablaze with many thoughts. None of which where my own. It was a dull buzz that combined into a crescendo of doubts, worries…_pain._

_ You've been cheated. Betrayed, restricted, ruled. Just like the rest of us. Just like all of us. We know. We have your pain. Your growing anxiety is merely your heart at the edge of a great excitement. So come, child. Come. See what is in store for you. Regrets, doubts, all lingering sentiments to be cast aside._

The voice bid me. And so I obeyed. But, not of obligation. It intrigued me. Taunted me. Inflamed my very soul, until the voices became a silky rope that tugged my aching heart toward my salvation. I reached the bottom step, which I vaguely noted creaked under my weight, and was transfixed by the way a flash of lightning illuminated the room. On the far side of the cellar was a portrait of who I assumed to be my mother. She was a vision in red velvet and silk. Her maroon hair, the same as mine, but her eyes were pure violet, as mine were a mix.

She was spectacular. The memories I had of her were bleak. I could not remember her face or the way she dressed. I could only recall her voice, crystal clear and very commanding, ordering me to stay hidden under the bed as the Brits came to kill her.

A single voice, this time, bid me forward.

_Is __she __not __beautiful, __Kairi?_

The man's voice was soft, loving. It worshipped the woman I saw in the picture as if she were a sea goddess. And by the glimpse I got of the picture before the bolt's light left me, I could easily believe it. Cray had once told me, on a particular night where he was drunk enough to spill his guts, that I was a ghost of my mother. He had called her a queen of the sea. Told me stories more of her, than of my father. How she had traveled with him in her youth, exploring the seas and even how she had been more the captain to that ship than Cray's father, Jecht. But, if that was so, then why had she stayed here after I was born? It didn't make sense…

Even I in my rebellious mind, would have dropped all fight to heed her. She just had that sort of…

_Presence, Kairi. She had a physical presence in this world. All that surrounded her knew of her power, her demand to lead. She was not like the British women, competing for a smaller size in every division save the bust. Her entire being was her message to every scurvy dog of the seven seas. And all heeded her._

I neared the portrait. Eager to put myself anywhere that awesome woman was. My father had been a man of the sea. And my mother, had been there along with him. I could have never been more proud to call them my parents, or sure of my resolve to leave this place. I continued forward until my legs rammed into a chest. I looked not to it, though. I stared only at the picture, which I could not make out in the dark, but the image would be forever engraved in my mind.

_Is __she __not __beautiful, __Kairi? __Is __she __not __powerful? __Is __she __not __**you?**_

I gasped as a sudden shock overcame me. My whole body tingled with an unknown force. I gazed down at the chest, feeling the anxiety disappear, replaced by a sense of authority. I rested my hand on the chest, and flipped the unlocked latch away.

The heavy wood was sodden and rotting, but I was not skittish of touching things slimy, rotten or otherwise considered "grotesque". I lifted the lid. A dark eminence surrounded me and I reached down to grasp that which would become _my_power.

_Are **you** not beautiful?_

_Are __**you **__not __powerful?_

I lifted the blade and even in the dark, I could tell its exact shape and make up. It was a part of me. And with it, I was _lethal._

I challenged anyone, Brit or otherwise, to attempt to steal this power. This beautiful, consuming madness of pure authority over any dominion. My smile must have been truly frightening.

And as if to acknowledge my request, a creak sounded from the bottom step, drawing me from my thoughts. I whirled around in calm defense, sure now to raise this hellish blade against any fool thinking themselves so invincible as to contend with _me._

I heard not a grown man's voice, but a young one's curse from the entrance. And just as I would always keep that portrait in my mind's eye, I'd always recognize _his_ voice.

My guess was confirmed as another thundering bolt of brilliance brought light to his face. The eyes I had dreamed of more than I could say, captivated me with their wonder. But, at the same time, alarmed me. Those orbs of deep sapphire were not locked on me, but on the sword resting in my hand. For a moment, I tensed in defense, gripping the Oblivion so hard I swore it hissed in rebuttal. That drew his attention back to my face immediately, filling me once again with a stellar ego that such a simple body movement had given a command.

Darkness again clouded the room and the sound of rain and our breathing was the only noise for awhile. If he had naught to say to me, I decided, I would address him first.

But it twasn't me who made that move.

A dull click sounded from the head of the stairs. I could almost imagine the barrel of a gun pointed right at the lad before me. The damn coward was waiting for another lightning bolt to illuminate his target, then he'd fire for sure. Instead of waiting for that moment, I lunged at the boy, knowing whoever it was wouldn't shoot me if they knew who I was.

"Blasted pirate scum, have at ye!" I cried as my body collided with him, tossing us both to the floor. I heard the gun slinger curse thumping down the stairs to assist me. I had no time, and being the impulsive girl that I was, I did the first thing that came to mind.

"Forgive me, but please bear with this small pain and I promise I'll bail ya out at some point, you've my word," I hissed in his ear whilst banging my foot on the ground. The footsteps got closer and I could hear the Brit's harsh breathing.

The boy beneath me struggled and was only able to mutter a graceless, "Wha?" before I swung the blunt end of my sword to strike the back of his head. It worked wonders and I felt him stiffen then go limp under my weight.

My victory was insignificant if I could not hide the blade I had come here for, and conveniently enough, as soon as stashing my weapon crossed my mind, the blade simply faded into nothing, leaving behind a heavy bracelet, shackling me to the power, in its wake. I sighed in relief as the Brit reached us.

"Miss Kairi! Be ya okay? Sir William was quite worried bout ya. And for good reason. Who woulda thunk? A pirate! Here, in the Port! I oughta keel the runt for it."

I recognized the voice as Sir Thomas, one of William's workers. I clenched my teeth and stood. I had a promise to fulfill and I wouldn't be aborted by this lug.

"Why, Sir Thomas, I do believe death is not a worthy punishment in this case. I shall see him tried for his crimes. We do not yet know if he is indeed a pirate, after all."

"But Miss, I don't think dat—"

"No, you don't think. T'isn't your job to think. Therefore, get a move on. I'd like to get _some_ shut eye tonight, thank you very much, Sir Thomas. You're wasting my time."

"Miss. E's a pirate. Must be. Gotta be. Can't I just keel him?"

"_No!_ Under no circumstances may you lay your filthy hands on him, Sir. Now, listen you! You _are_ going to pick the lad up and escort me to the jail, sign him in and _leave,_ regardless of his fate. That or so help me God I'll be takin' your neck faster than you can piss your pants! Would you like to test that notion, Sir?"

I felt no different saying it than as I felt, but the look of terror I imagined on his face brought a grin to my face. I _loved_ it.

"Y-…yes'm. Right away!" As the oaf scrambled to get his bearings together, I began to plot. How in the world was I to escape here? Even on my own, t'would be impossible, but to break out the boy _and_ escape…?

An idea sparked inside my mind, causing a disturbingly large smile to crawl across my face. I'd need some help from a certain ex-sailor, but I was sure it would work. I followed Sir Thomas to the prison, and sure enough, the boy's trial was to be in a week. I had time, if only I could use it efficiently.

I bid the lad a silent goodbye, hoping, praying, that I could figure this out. I still had returning home to deal with and now Elizabeth wouldn't trust me anymore than before, even less. William and the girls would have a tough time letting me run around as I saw fit too. This would be complicated indeed.

I gave the unconscious pirate one final, fleeting glance, and steeled myself. _I __would __do __this, __damnit!_

"I'll be back for you, I promise," I whispered as I exited the jail with both fists clenched.

* * *

**I hope I haven't disappointed you! Review and maybe, just maaybe, the next chapter may be REALLY soon!**


End file.
